The field of the invention relates generally to production wells, and more specifically, to methods and systems for downhole sensing and communications in a production well.
In at least some known production wells, downhole sensing equipment (e.g., temperature and pressure sensors) are used below the surface to monitor conditions below the surface. At least some known production wells use one or more cables that extend from the surface through the production well to the downhole sensing equipment. The cables supply power to the downhole sensing equipment and/or provide communication between the downhole sensing equipment and the surface. However, at least some known cables increase the cost to assemble the production well and reduce the space available for other components in the production well (e.g., pipes, conduits, mandrels, etc.). Accordingly, it is desirable to wirelessly provide power and communications between surface equipment and downhole sensing equipment in a production well.